Borsalino (Admiral Kizaru)
|-|Admiral= |-|Vice Admiral= Summary Real name Borsalino, Kizaru is the only pre-timeskip Admiral to have retained his position after the timeskip, after Akainu was promoted and Aokiji left. He has somewhat of an absentminded and out-there personality, committing such acts as mistaking his snail wiretap for his phone, and politely asking the pirates who just shot at him if they could help him find his acquaintance. Befitting this, his Justice is "Unclear Justice", a purposely unspecified type of justice that allows him to simply do what is ordered of him. He has eaten the Glint-Glint Fruit (Pika-Pika no Mi), which allows him to manipulate, create, and turn into the element of light. Several of his abilities include being able to fire laser beams and traveling at the speed of light. Powers and Stats Tier: At least High 7-A Name: Borsalino, moniker "Kizaru" (meaning "Yellow Monkey") Origin: One Piece Gender: Male Age: 56 (Pre-Timeskip), 58 (Post-Timeskip) Classification: Human, Marine Admiral, Logia Devil Fruit User Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Very high-level swordsmanship (Matched Rayleigh blow for blow in a duel for an extended period of time), Enhanced Senses (Able to hear activity underwater, before the Whitebeard War began), Haki (Advanced Armament and Proficient Observation), Statistics Amplification (Can surround his body with an invisible armor to augment his defensive and offensive capabilities. He can also imbue physical objects with Busōshoku Haki), Light Manipulation (Ate the Pika Pika no Mi, a Logia-type Devil Fruit that allows him to create, control, and become light, in the elemental state it allows him to access his entire physical body genuinely becomes light and endows him with the ability to freely disperse and reform as well), Elemental Intangibility, Inorganic Physiology (Type 1. While he's turned into light), Regeneration (High, only in Logia form), Possibly Body Control (He should be capable of altering the size and shape of his logia-form to some degree, and manipulate his body's form to avoid attacks more easily), Weapon Creation (via Ama no Murakumo), Energy Projection (Can use his ability to enhance the speed of physical attacks, can fire laser-like beams, bolts or energy blasts with great destructive power or use intensely bright light to blind opponents), Danmaku (Via Yasakami no Magatama), Explosion Manipulation and Heat Manipulation (With beams), Transformation and Pseudo-Flight (Can use his ability to travel as light, does this through the Yata no Kagami technique, reflecting himself off of objects accordingly until he arrives at his desired destination), Resistance to Light Manipulation (All Logias are resistant to their respective elements) Attack Potency: At least Large Mountain Level+ (Stopped one of Whitebeard's quakes alongside his Admiral peers. Strong enough to defeat Whitebeard's Commanders without much of a problem. Contributed to some of the damage dealt to Whitebeard during the war and should be on par with other Admirals) Speed: Relativistic+ Combat and Reaction speeds (Can match Marco and Rayleigh in combat blow for blow), Speed of Light movement via light-dispersion (Capable of moving his own body at the speed of light) and attack speed (Can fire light beams and attacks at this speed) Lifting Strength: Class T via power-scaling Striking Strength: At least Large Mountain Class+ (Capable of harming the likes of Whitebeard with his attacks) Durability: At least Large Mountain Level+ (Should be almost as durable as Akainu, and that he stood his ground when he contributed to halting an attack from Whitebeard alongside the other Admirals), Logia Dispersion also makes him very hard to kill unless circumvented Stamina: Very large, as he didn't show any strain or fatigue after battling for hours at the Marineford Battle. His former colleagues were also able to continuously battle one another for ten days. Range: Extended melee range, several meters with his light sword, several hundred of meters with projectiles and lasers. Standard Equipment: As an Admiral, he has a Den-Den Mushi (telephone) on his wrist which he uses to communicate with other marine and World Government forces, or summon Buster Call. Intelligence: Borsalino is accomplished and highly experienced combatant and very proficient in the use of his Devil Fruit ability, and has enough strategic ability to hold the rank of admiral, commanding many marine forces. Weaknesses: Standard Devil Fruit users weaknesses. He must leave his light state to physically attack, he needs to create a mirror path (Yata no Kagami) in order to travel at lightspeed unless he travels in a straight path, and cannot change his course when traveling at that speed. Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Haki:' There are normally two types of Haki standard people can tap into: the Kenbunshoku Haki which allows individuals to sense the presence of others, and Busōshoku Haki which allows individuals to create an invisible armor around them. There is, however, a third type of Haki, Haōshoku Haki, that only a few individuals can use. Kizaru is not one of these people. **'Busōshoku Haki (Color of Armaments):' Kizaru is shown using this type of Haki, but his level of application is unknown. He had created a wall with the other Admirals to block a quake from Whitebeard, which is an application of Goken, thus he should be highly proficient or even advanced in its level of application. **'Kenbunshoku Haki (Color of Observation): '''Kizaru is confirmed to be a user of Kenbunshoku Haki, but his level of application is never explored. He should at least have an adept if not highly proficient level of application. *'Pika Pika no Mi (Glimmer Glimmer Fruit):' A Logia type Devil Fruit, this fruit allows the user to transform into light at will as well as control it. It also enables him to move at the speed of light and transport himself by means of reflection. The fruit's major strengths, like other Logia types, allows the user to become the element they control. From this, Kizaru is able to utilize light based attacks such as explosive lasers. The elemental state the ability endows him with also allows him to avoid conventional attacks as they only disperse him. It is likely that he can be reflected like ordinary light while in light form. He is also extremely accurate with his abilities, able to hit the key to Ace's handcuffs from a far distance. *'Yata no Kagami (Eight Span Mirror):' Borsalino forms light in between his hands, and reflects it off any surface he wishes. He then transforms into the light in order to get to his desired location. *'Ama no Murakumo (Sword of the Gathering Clouds of Heaven):' Borsalino forms a long, very sharp sword out of light and solidifies it, similar to Admiral Aokiji's "Ice Saber" technique. *'Amaterasu (Heavenly Illumination): Borsalino points his index and middle finger into the air or at his enemies (in the form of a peace sign), and emits a powerful flash of light, blinding his opponent, or any enemies in the vicinity *'''Yasakani no Magatama (Eight Shaku Curved Jewel): Borsalino uses both hands to fire a torrent of deadly light particles, causing extreme damage to whatever they hit. Borsalino can control the spread of the attack, limiting it to a single person or covering a wide area. It also has great piercing powers, penetrating a thick layer of ice and then entering deep into the water with ease. *'Laser-beams:' Not a named technique, and appears to be a generic attack by Kizaru. He shoots a laser-like beam from his fingers, or feet (beyond situational preference, it doesn't seem to matter for him where he shoots his lasers from) which possesses exceptional piercing power and explodes when it strikes the ground (so far hasn't been shown to explode upon hitting a human, as it has pierced right through everyone it has hit). Kizaru foot.gif|Foot Laser Kizaru finger.gif|Finger Laser Gallery Borsalino aka admiral kizaru by bodskih-dbcd3u4.png child kizaeu.png|Borsalino as a child Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Kuzan (One Piece) Kuzan's profile Julius Novachrono (Black Clover) Julius' Profile (Speed equalized. Both were in character. They started 50 meters away) Inconclusive Matches: Category:One Piece Category:Characters Category:Light Users Category:Male Characters Category:Soldiers Category:Anime Characters Category:Chi Users Category:Manga Characters Category:Sailors Category:Leaders Category:Military Characters Category:Humans Category:Weapon Masters Category:Antagonists Category:Speedsters Category:Intangibility Users Category:Enhanced Senses Users Category:Statistics Amplification Users Category:Energy Users Category:Transformation Users Category:Precognition Users Category:Extrasensory Perception Users Category:Danmaku Users Category:Weapon Creation Users Category:Inorganic Beings Category:Forcefield Users Category:Resistance Negation Users Category:Aura Users Category:Attack Reflection Users Category:Neutral Characters Category:Tier 7